


cat and mouse

by alittlestitious



Series: a collection of drabbles (or a little longer) [7]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlestitious/pseuds/alittlestitious
Summary: Just because it's raining cats and dogs doesn't mean ice cream is out of the question.





	cat and mouse

 

“ _Ugh I feel so needy,_ ” Christen groans through the phone as Tobin walks through the cold, her beanie riding low on her head as the water sloshes around her black converse. This was a really bad day to choose not to drive to work. “ _You don’t deserve this.”_

 

“Damn right. I don’t deserve this,” Tobin snipes as she hurries, trying to find their local ice cream parlor. The water was falling sideways now, getting into Tobin’s sweater through her neck. She shivers underneath her sweater as she feels the water slowly drip down her back. She dodges the people on the street, sticking as close as possible to the buildings so she could at least get some shelter from the eaves.  

 

“ _You’re supposed to say, 'You’re not a bother, baby',”_ Christen deepens her voice and drawls her words, trying to match Tobin’s timbre and her chill tone, even adding Tobin’s penchant of adding a baby to every request she's had.

 

Tobin rolls her eyes as she enters the ice cream parlor, shaking off the small droplets of water as she goes in line, Christen’s ice cream order already burnt into her retinas from the number of times she texted Tobin to pick up ice cream while she was at work. 

 

“It’s raining cat and dogs and you sent me out to get ice cream,” Tobin complains.

 

“ _It’s Coffee Toffee!”_ Christen practically screams into the phone, making Tobin hold the phone away from her ear.  Unfortunately, Christen’s favorite ice cream flavor, only makes its appearance a couple of times a month at their favorite ice cream flavor so they have to stock up whenever it was out.

 

“I got you that Nespresso for Christmas,” Tobin points out, exasperated. Even though she was already in the shop and it would’ve been much easier for her to concede, she didn’t want to, opting instead to give her a hard time about it (it’s like a small storm out there!). She distinctly remembers how she had to make sure she got the correct model and color and how much Christen had dropped “hints” as to what she wanted for Christmas.

 

“ _This is ice cream_ ,” Christen counters. Tobin can hear her stuttering breath and much ambiance noise, leading her to believe that she wasn’t even home.

 

Tobin hangs up without so much as a goodbye and orders a pint of Coffee Toffee for Christen and Avocado for herself. As the workers bag her order, she turns to the windows lining the front of the shop. She groans at how the rain seemed to have gotten worse in the five minutes that she was in the parlor.

 

The worker cranes her neck at what she’s seeing and gives Tobin a sympathetic smile.She holds out the plastic bag that holds her pints of ice cream.  “Good luck out there.”

 

Tobin gives her a slight cringe as she takes the bag. “Thanks. Have a nice day.” She calls over her shoulder as she takes a slightly faster pace to reach their apartment at record time.

 

“I’m here, your highness,” Tobin sasses as she enters the apartment. She makes a detour at their kitchen, grabs two spoons, and heads to the living room where Christen was laying on the couch, watching _Moana_ for the umpteenth time that month. “Moana again?”

 

“Are you judging me?” Christen sits upright and scooches to the middle to make room for Tobin, but be closer her as well.

 

“Of course I am. I’m your best friend.” Tobin plops down at the end of the couch and unpacks the pints. She stretches out her hand gripping the spoon and ice cream to Christen, her eyes on the tv, despite her earlier protest of the movie.

 

She hears an unmistakable hiss that had her eyes snapping to Christen. “Did you just hiss at me?” Tobin’s voice was incredulous as she pulls her hand back as if holding the ice cream hostage.

 

“No,” Christen almost sounds offended at her words. She holds out her hands, gesturing to the ice cream. “Can I have my ice cream please?”

 

Tobin hands it to her again, when she hears it again. She pulls her hand back once more. “Okay, Press what are you hiding?”

 

Christen looks guilty as she moves her curly hair to reveal a kitten sitting at the hood of her sweatshirt. “Meet Nala.”

 

Tobin jumps up and away from the duo, still holding onto Christen’s ice cream. “You got a cat?!”

 

Christen carefully lifts the kitten from her hood and turns the striped kitten to Tobin. “I told Channing we can babysit for her.”

 

“ _Nononono,”_ Tobin mutters as she carefully edges her way around the living room. “Cats don’t like me and I don’t like them.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes as she stands up, still holding the kitten. She follows Tobin around the kitchen, almost like a literal cat and mouse chase. She never really thought it would be Tobin as the mouse though.

 

“C’mon, Tobin! She loves you!” As if agreeing that kitten gives a little meow to punctuate Christen’s statement. 

 

“Chriiiis!” Tobin whines as Christen continues to follow her, the kitten in front of her. “Stooop it!”

 

“Fine,” Christen says as she lets Nala down. “Go on Nala. Say hi to Tobin.”

 

“CHRISTEN!” Tobin screams as Nala starts following her. She starts running and Nala’s predatory instincts take over as she launches herself and sticks her claws right into Tobin’s butt. Tobin screams and starts running around the apartment trying to unlatch the kitten by shaking her butt side to side (she didn’t want to hurt the kitten so it was more of a shimmy than a shake).

 

“Oh my god!” Christen wheezes in between her laughter and coughs as she grabs her phone. Through the haze of her laughter, Christen manages to hit record and send the small video to her sister. Once she gets a reply from Channing, Christen goes after Tobin and Nala.

 

She grabs a bell and rings it loud enough for it to be heard over Tobin’s scream to distract the kitten. Enough so that she retracts her claws and follow Christen willingly, swatting at the ringing bell.

 

“I hate you, Christen Press!” Tobin calls over her shoulder as she runs to her room to change and also check her butt for war wounds.

 

“Don’t lie, Tobin Heath!” Christen pets Nala, lightly scolding the cat for her exuberance. She sits on the couch with the kitten closely tucked against her chest as she returns to watching Moana, still giggling at what happened.

 

Tobin joins her again right when Grandmother Tala’s spirit appears again. Tobin was covered in sweats and a heavy hoodie, eyeing the striped devil on Christen’s chest. She furtively sits on the La-Z-Boy furthest away from the two. She glares at Christen, who looks like she wants to make a sassy remark. “Don’t,” she hisses.

 

As the movie wore on, Tobin’s demeanor begins to relax, almost forgetting that kitten was in the room until said kitten managed to climb her way up to Tobin’s chair and sits her little bottom right on her chest. Tobin’s body stiffens as she waits for the kitten to move.

 

“Chriisten, grab her,” Tobin whispers when it was clear that Nala had no intention of moving, much to Tobin’s dismay. 

 

Nala butts her head against her chin. Tobin instinctively flinches making Christen howl with laughter from where she was sitting on the larger couch, watching the two. 

 


End file.
